


Recommendations

by Axya



Category: Girl's Day (Band), SHINee, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axya/pseuds/Axya
Summary: I am in the need of stories





	

hi, if you guys can recommend stories that include the ships I have as the main couple I would appreciate very much :)  
they also don't have to be from this website as long as their written good I don't mind 

 

Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga  
Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Park Jimin  
Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin  
Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino  
Kim Jinwoo/Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino  
Kim Ahyoung | Yura/Park Sojin  
Bang Minah/Kim Ahyoung | Yura

Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew  
Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin


End file.
